Kingdom Hearts Shugo Chara Version
by xRoy Narax
Summary: What happens when The Guardians go to the beach? Ikuto and Utau and Kukai show up. Ikuto has a strange object. When it opens it shows the future. What happened in this future and who is in it? Utau and Kukai's child x Amuto's Child Tadagay's ChildxNoone


Kingdom Hearts (Shugo Chara Version)

Kingdom Hearts (Shugo Chara Version)

**Roy: Yo This is my first story It's an OCC/OCC story. In other words it's like KairixSora because it's Kukai and Utau's child x Ikuto and Amu's child. So Get with it or whatever. Thanks for reading viewers and try and give me ideas.**

**Cast: That was a long introduction…..**

**Roy: DEAL WITH IT**

**Cast: Ok OKAY **

**--**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold is yelling or the start of a chapter.**

Underline is important parts…..

_**Bold Italics are for the charas.**_

--

**Chapter One: What is this?**

Tadagay and the rest of the guardians went to the beach for vacation. Tadase was blushing at Amu because she was wearing a two piece. (Heaven knows why HE'S GAY!) Then out of nowhere Ikuto popped up. He was smirking and holding something in his hands.

Amu blushed and Utau scowled. Kukai popped up as well and was smiling unusually and stepped by Utau. Ikuto bounced the object in his hands 3 times. "Utau It seems you don't keep your brother complex for long" Kukai said. Ikuto smirked and Amu's face was in horror so was Tadase's. "What are you talking about Kukai?" Amu asked. "Ikuto" Kukai replied. Ikuto threw the object into the water and smirked as the water began to bubble. He sat down in a chair and said "This will be a long time"He said smirking. Everyone sat down but Tadase looked at Ikuto like crazy.

The object bursted out of the water and it was like a movie screen except round. Inside it showed a beach like the one they were on. Except it had a palm trees and tree houses. A Boy a Girl and another Boy sat on the trees smiling. The First Boy was leaning on it. The second Boy was by the girl. "Tsukiyomi-san would you like to walk with me across the beach?" The Blondie asked. The girl shook her head and turned to the other boy. "Yuichi-kun get up you promised to take me to get seashells!" She said to the boy designated as Yuichi. Yuichi turned his head to find her staring right in his eyes.

He blushed and turned his head. "Fine Raika-chan we can go" He said getting up and walking towards the end of the beach. "Hooray!" Raika yelled running after him smiling. The Boy behind them held out his hand trying to reach for her. "But Raika-chan wait I have to tell you something"He said holding out his hand. But she was far gone running after Yuichi-kun. _Yuichi-kun Yuichi-kun that's all she thinks about. She dosen't think about me she never thinks about Yuiki. She only calls me Hotori-kun Hotori-kun. Why can't she call me Yuiki-kun like Yuichi. What's so special about Yuichi!. _

_**Why don't we go find out?**_

_Who said that?_

_**I did My name is Kiseki I'm Your Would-Be Self.**_

Then out of nowhere a King like Chara popped out. He looked like the regular Kiseki. "Now Yuiki I command you to go see this Commoner at once!" He yelled. "She's not a commoner!" He yelled back. Kiseki snorted and flew off to find Raika.

Amu and Ikuto were staring at eachother and Tadase and Kiseki stood silent. Utau and Kukai gazed at eachother. The Story carried on.

Raika and Yuichi were in a cave together. Yuichi on the right and Raika on the left. They were carving something. Raika was carving a picture of Yuichi and was giggling and smiling. Yuichi was carving a heart. The Symbols Y and R inside of it and a Arrow going through. Raika peered over Yuichi's shoulder and scowled. "Nooo Yuichi-kun I don't like Hotori-kun!" She said pounding on his back. He blushed for a minute and then recovered.

He turned slowly and he was facing her. "I'm sorry Raika-chan I'll change it tomorrow" He said smiling. Raika smiled too a faint blush could be seen. Raika nodded and turned around to see Kiseki staring at them. He flew off to go tell Yuiki. Raika scratched her head and stood to her feet. "Well let's go play in my room I have a new puzzle!" She yelled. She took his hand and sped out of the cave to her room. Once she climbed up the latter she laid flat on the ground looking at the puzzle she got. Yuichi followed too and So did Yuiki silently. Yuiki peered through the window. Yuichi and Raika laid side by side smiling and playing with the puzzle. Yuichi was blushing and Raika was laughing. Then Raika looked at the puzzle. "Hey It's a Heart" She said smiling at Yuichi-kun. He turned the box over for the puzzle. It said some embarrassing words on the back. Raika reached over to Yuichi and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and Yuiki fell off the latter. Then Raika's room went black. Yuichi looked at her and found her sinking into the blackness. "Raika! Raika! " He yelled desperately. Her last words were "Yuichi-kun" Then she sunk into the blackness no longer to be found. "Raika!" He yelled moving his fingers over the floor hoping for her to appear again. He lowered his head and began to cry. Yuiki watched in anger. "Raika If You can hear me please…I wanted to say I LOVE YOU RAIKA" He yelled. Yuiki growled and the ground shone white and Yuichi fell inside of it. Yuiki jumped in too before he disappeared.

Ikuto snapped the Movie shut. Then he got up and smirked at everyone. "Meet here tomorrow to see the rest." He said before he and Kukai walked off. Everybody nodded and went home awating the story tomorrow.


End file.
